


Meet-Cute advent calendar

by danthezijn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Coffee Shops, F/M, Ginta/Hakkaku relationship, Hurt Kagome, Hurt Kouga, Hurt/Comfort, IKEA, Kagome as Shippou's mom, KogKag Secret Santa, Kouga & Ayame friendship, Kouga has no brain to mouth filter, Lingerie, Meet-Cute, Mom Kagome, Movie Night, Nurse Kouga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sick Kouga, Sickfic, Speed Dating, Vampires, Werewolf Kouga, criminal Kouga, doctor Kagome, mob boss Kouga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: 24 Meet-Cute stories with varying lengths and awkward flirting.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 88
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1: Pants suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/gifts).



> this happened because Maddie gave me nothing but "meet-cute" and when I looked up prompts I couldn't choose which one I liked best. so now you're getting 24. happy secret santa @Madison!
> 
> Day 1: "Welp, this is totally embarrassing. A is in the fitting room trying on clothes when the pair of jeans is too tight and gets stuck. B, the fitting room attendant, knocks on the door to ask if everything’s alright, and A awkwardly asks if they can… um… help."

Kouga's never liked shopping. It's always too crowded in stores to get where he wants to get, the clothes are either only available in a size too big or a size too small and there's children screaming everywhere. By the time he gets home he's ready to sit in silence for at least an hour.

Don't get him wrong, it's not as if he's bothered by a lot of noise. It's just the type of noise that makes him shudder. Loud parties and clubs are fun, but people yelling and being impatient is not.

Of course, he can't wear the same clothes forever and will have to get new ones someday. His last pair of pants ripped yesterday so now he has no choice but to get new ones. It's not even that bad: he found three pairs in his size and only had to wait for five minutes before a fitting room was free for him to use. He was actually quite sad about the short wait, for the fitting room attendant lady he'd been eying had just coyly started to smile back.

On the other hand, he was now going to be ahead of schedule and could join Ginta and Hakkaku at their house for some games. It had been a while since he'd last seen his friends and the thought immediately lifted his spirits.

This is when fate decided he shouldn't have celebrated early. The first two pair of pants fit fine, like he expected they would, but the last one seemed to be a new cut or fit for they felt a bit... smaller, then usual. He gets them almost all the way on before they get stuck right beneath his _ass_ of all places. He's never thought his nicely shaped butt was a problem before, but apparently these pants were trying to convince him otherwise.

At least he could just take them off, and then-

They didn't come off. He huffed, knowing he should have given up as soon as he felt the tight material, but some kind of 'maybe they'll be stretchy enough' thought had pushed him to continue.

Stupid.

He growled, trying to push them down with all his power. With the amount of muscles he had you'd think that would be easy, but apparently the muscles in his legs seemed to be bigger.

All his frustrated growling seemed to have attracted attention, for there was a hesitant knock on the stall door followed by a voice that sounded just as unsure. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Kouga weighed his options. On one hand, having someone help him out of this situation might be useful (and if the attendant ripped the pants it wouldn't be his fault), but did he really want to traumatize the poor lady by making her see him in this position?

He glanced in the mirror. Oh well, at least his butt had never looked better. He really wanted to get out.

"Could you..." He started as he awkwardly stumbled towards the door, unlocking it and peeking through to look at the lady's questioning face. Of course it was the beautiful one he'd been eyeing before. "Could you come in and help me? It seems I got... stuck."

He didn't blame the confusion that showed on her face. "Stuck?"

Nodding, he opened the door a little further so she could come in. Her face turned into a mixture of embarrassment and horror (was that a little bit of appreciation as she glanced at his ass?) and she promptly closed the door behind her. A snort escaped her before she covered her mouth with a hand, seemingly weighing her options.

In his opinion she recovered fairly quickly, clearing her throat and taking on her straight stance again. "What would you like me to do?"

Kouga glanced around to look at their possible plans of attack. There was a small chair that he could sit on but that would limit the room in the stall that already felt cramped with of them in there. She seemed to come to the same realization, for a smile that radiated tired acceptance settled on her face as she crouched down. "If you push down, I'll try to pull. Don't worry about ripping it, it seems this new line is two sizes smaller than regular pants. With all the complains we’ve had, the company can’t do anything if we need to take drastic measures to take them off."

Feeling relief at not having to worry about that at least, he gave her a thankful smile. "Sorry that you have to help me with this," He said as he started pushing. The sooner he got out of here, the less chance he would be accused of inappropriate behavior. He really hoped this didn't traumatize the poor lady.

Her voice sounded strained as she answered, seemingly putting all her power into pulling down. Something that was probably a laugh escaped her. "Don't worry, people ask us to do weird stuff all the time." As they took a small break from their exertion, she looked up with a sly smile. "And at least the view is great this time."

If his face wasn't red from the effort already, it would sure be now. He was eyeing her before, sure, and he was sure that his admiration of her long dark hair and brown eyes was on his face, but he would never flirt with someone who was working. The fact that she was the one who started the flirting made him feel a bit more comfortable with it, and strangely enough the situation as a whole.

They started trying to take it off again as he answered, so now he was the one who sounded strained. "This was also not how I imagined you taking my pants off for the first time," and felt a little thrill of victory when she fell forward on her knees from laughing. The longer this took the more he got the feeling these pants were never going to come off, but the situation could have been a lot worse.

"The first time?" She gasped out, holding his leg to steady herself as she tried getting up again. "You're very ambitious, aren't you? How did you even get these pants this high?" A glance to his biceps and she rolled her eyes, "I mean, I can guess how, but I feel like that should also allow you to take them _off_ again."

They tried together for one more time, but the pants weren't budging. He sat down on the chair, not really caring about cramping up the room. This was a new low. He was actually winded from trying to take off pants. "As you can see, muscles aren't everything."

Kagome looked amused, one brow quirked and a smirk on her lips. "Your charming personality can't do it either?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Charming the pants off myself? No, I don't think so."

Her smile turned apologetic as she used his legs to get up without falling over. "Guess I'll have to get the scissors then. Please give me a second."

He slouched deeper into the chair when the door closed, a big sigh passing his lips. He didn't know whether this was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him or the best - Kagome at least seemed kind of into him, and he was definitely into her. He really hoped she wouldn't find it inappropriate that he was flirting with her during work, but with her reciprocating he didn't really think so. If he got out of this with minimal _further_ humiliation, he would definitely ask her out. 

When he opened his eyes she just returned, pair of scissors in hands. She didn't even ask him if he was ready, just saw his exasperated nod and carefully started to cut the pants away. The cold of the scissors made him shiver, but other than that the pants were off in no time. Grinning, he stood up to stretch his legs, grateful for the release.

"Thank you, Kagome. If it weren't for you, I would've been stuck for who knows how long."

"It's no problem at all, I'm just glad we finally got you out of them." She glances up at him with bright red cheeks, and he suddenly realized he's just standing there in a shirt and underwear. It's no use to cover anything up anymore so he doesn't bother, but he's sure the embarrassment is flushing on his own cheeks as well. As she clears her throat, she makes her way towards the door of the cabin. "I'll leave you to your fitting now, sir." And with those words she hurriedly grabs the cut-up pants from the floor and leaves the room.

Taking a moment to breathe, Kouga sits down on the chair and covers his face. How is this his life?

After changing back into his own clothes and deciding to keep the pants that did fit - he almost forgot what he was there for in the first place - he's glad to see that it's also Kagome who helps him at check out. He quickly notices that she avoids his eyes, though, and wonders if maybe he did go too far with the flirting. He just smiles as he takes the bag from her and thanks her once again, before leaving the store with the thought to never return.

Maybe he'll change his mind if he sees the phone number on the receipt once he's home, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 A and B are both looking for a movie to rent and, coincidentally, they have the same movie in mind! They reach for it at the same time and, oh, there’s only one copy left! After a few minutes of ‘oh, go ahead, you can have it’ from both sides, they agree to rent it and watch it together.

It's not like she already knew what kind of movie she wanted to watch as she left home. Inspiration just struck her as she entered the DVD rental store and she saw the romance section. Her own love life had been quite sad lately - she knew she prioritized her job a bit too much, but you couldn't blame her for wanting to make a great career in the medical field once she was finally done studying - but maybe watching a romantic movie would give her hope again.

Kagome didn't know how long she stood facing the aisle, but when she went to grab the movie, she'd finally decided on she almost jumped out of her skin when someone else went to grab it as well, grabbing her hand instead. She hadn't even noticed someone else in the same aisle, how long had she stood there spacing out? 

When she turned to look at the person who'd almost given her a heart attack, she was suddenly aware of how awkward this situation was. She was holding the movie - 'love actually', because you could never go wrong with that one - and the stranger’s hand was holding hers. The flush of embarrassment only deepened when she saw the other party, a super attractive guy with black hair that may be longer than hers and looked silkier as well, pale blue eyes and tan skin. He looked like he'd just walked off the cover of a magazine and she couldn't stop staring.

The guy cleared his throat and she quickly snatched her hand back, holding her wrist as if to protect herself from the attraction she felt. Oh god, he was probably picking a romantic movie to watch with his girlfriend or as a date and she was just ruining it, standing there and staring and- 

"You can have it!" She blurted out before she could think about it, thrusting the DVD towards him. The shock on his face was still evident and her outburst only seemed to shock him more, before he cleared his throat again and took his own hand back from where it was still hanging in the air. He glanced towards the rack to confirm what she already knew - this was the last copy. The longer he took to answer, the more irritated she got. Did fate really have to do this to her? Have an awkward moment with a super-hot guy in the middle of a DVD rental store? Who happened to want the exact same movie that she did?

Before her mind spiraled further, the guy finally answered. He scratched the back of his neck as his cheeks turned pink. "I was just going to wallow in self-pity about my pathetic love life, so I really don't need that specific movie. It's okay, you got there first."

Did his voice have to be perfect too? It wasn't gravelly, but rough enough that she felt the goosebumps on her arms. 

She shook her head. "I was about to do the same, really. And I only barely got there first, so I can settle on something else as well. Please go ahead, you can have it." 

At her words the guy seemed to get some kind of sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his lips. She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or encourage him.

"Well, miss..." 

"Kagome."

"Well, miss Kagome. Seeing that we were both about to lament our lacking satisfaction in the love department with the same movie, why don't we watch it together at my place?"

Thoughts whirled through her head. Was he asking her out? Did she want him to? Was it even safe to say yes?

"What's your name?" She asked instead of answering.

The grin turned into a smirk, as if he knew her answer already. "Kouga." Damn, she really liked his confidence as well. She thought about it for a couple more seconds before mentally shrugging. She'd just have to keep her phone close just in case.

"Alright, Kouga, but I get to buy us some snacks if we're going to your place. I don't want to show up empty-handed."

Even his laugh sounded great, and she smiled when she realized he would probably agree to anything she asked. He leaned towards her and guided her to the front of the store to rent the movie, before they went off to the supermarket. 

Her smile only deepened when they were cuddled up on Kouga's couch, halfway through the movie. Neither of them had been paying much attention to it, but that was okay. She was glad now that she hadn't decided on a movie beforehand, or she would've missed running into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take one tiny detail from the story and make it the chapter title? check
> 
> all mistakes are my own


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 A is sitting in a cafe trying to casually read their book, but is distracted by B’s loud phone conversation at the table over. B tells a joke over the phone, which makes A crack up unexpectedly – B looks over at A, annoyed that they were eavesdropping, but also appreciative that at least someone liked their joke! B hangs up and offers to tell A another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kagome knows reading in a cafe is her own choice, but she doesn't like the quiet of the library or the noise of her housemates blasting music at various levels. The cafe is a low thrum of noise most of the time, and she knows that she can't get mad at the guy at the table over for his loud phone conversation, but she still kind of is. She's waited for weeks to read this book for Pete's sake, and now his voice keeps interrupting her train of thought.

When she glanced up in annoyance the first time, she was put off by how hot he was. She was just glad he hadn't seen her look, too distracted by his conversations with - she presumed his mother. Of course, she couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but the reassurances he gave of eating well and cleaning up properly were telling enough. He even complained that he'd been living on his own for a while now and was old enough, but that didn't seem to mollify the person on the other side.

Kagome had given up reading long ago, and just listened in on the one-sided conversation while staring at her book. At least that way she'd know as soon as it was over.

“I’m really fine, mom! You know I don’t need a relationship to be happy. I can take care of myself and Ginta and Hakkaku are great friends, so I’m not lonely either.” The guy suddenly spoke up louder and it took all of her effort to keep her eyes down. She couldn’t help the wince that passed over her face, remembering clearly the phone calls she still regularly got from her own mother bothering her about finding someone to spend the rest of her life with.

He seemed to calm down after his outburst. “I know you’re worried, and I appreciate that. But you’ve got to give me time to figure out my own life.”

A final silence seemed to settle over him, which hopefully meant his mother agreed. The nice teasing nature their conversation seemed to carry earlier seemed to be gone, though.

The almost-awkward silence lasted until the guy said, “Hey mom? Why did the bicycle fall over?” Another silence, in which she presumably asked ‘what’. “Because it was two tired.”

Kagome didn’t know how his mother reacted, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. She hadn’t heard a bad joke like that in a while. Sitting up, she actually had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop laughing. As she did so, she accidentally made eye contact with the guy. He looked quite annoyed – maybe she shouldn’t have eavesdropped – but when their eyes met his actually lit up a bit.

Trying to cover up her laugh with a cough, she looked down at her book again. There was a shuffle from the table over, the guy saying something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’ll call you back mom’, but she didn’t dare look up again. The guy’s jacket entered of the top of her peripheral vision. She just kept on pretending like she was reading her book – she was not going to let this guy interrupt her from reading her book and embarrass her in public. Even if it would be a little deserved.

Only once he cleared his throat did she look up. He looked less annoyed and more amused now, which was a relief. They sat there staring at each other for an awkward amount of time, neither really knowing where to start.

Kagome sighed, looked like she would have to do it. It was probably her fault they were in this situation anyway. “I’m sorry I eavesdropped,” she started. “You were talking pretty loudly, and I couldn’t focus on my book anymore, so I sort of… listened so I’d know when you were done. And then you told that stupid joke and I couldn’t keep in my laugh and I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

The guy seemed shocked at her word vomit but quickly recovered with a smirk. “Stupid joke, huh? And here I was, glad someone finally liked my joke. I guess I should apologize as well, for talking so loud.”

Smiling hesitantly, she closed her book and paid full attention to him. “Well, it made me laugh, so maybe it wasn’t that stupid. It might have also been a fluke, because it took me off guard.”

Just as she expected, a challenge lit up in his eyes. As he leaned forwards on his elbows, smirk extending on his lips, she couldn’t help but glance at his biceps. Damn, what had she gotten herself into?

When she looked back up his smirk had softened, as if reading her thoughts. “Guess I’ll have to keep telling you jokes until you’re sure, then. What about this Saturday? 7pm?”

Pretending to think about, she leaned forwards as well, meeting his challenge halfway. “If you think you can convince me, I should probably give you a chance. It would be really sad if only your mom knew of your comedic genius.”

The guy threw his head back as he laughed, and Kagome could do nothing but stare. “What’s your name, by the way?” She blurted out. “It would be nice to know the name of the person that’s going to make me laugh for the rest of my life.”

“The rest of your life, huh?” His smirk was now fully replaced by the soft smile and she was glad he didn’t think she went too far with that comment. “Name’s Kouga. Nice to meet you..?”

“Kagome.” She filled in. “And it’s nice to meet you too, regardless of the circumstances. Guess I’ll see you Saturday then?” She grabbed her book and got up, not knowing how long she’d be able to go without giggling. She was sure it showed on her face, though, with the way Kouga’s eyes were twinkling at her. _Twinkling_.

He grabbed a card out of his pocket, grabbed a pen from the table and quickly scribbled something on it. She took it when he held it out to her without thinking, glancing down to see some numbers.

“See you Saturday.” He said as he waved, and she couldn’t help but wave back as she started walking away, giggling when she got outside. This was way more interesting than anything that could’ve been in her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only three in and I'm already taking creative license with the prompts, oh well


	4. Chapter 4: This flour is my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 A is in high school and has to look after a bag of flour, aka their “child”, for the weekend. A’s partner is called unexpectedly out of town for a family emergency, so A is left to bring the flour with them while they pop into the grocery store to pick up a few things their parents need for dinner. B is a cashier and assumes that A is purchasing the flour, and when A refuses to pay for it, B threatens to call the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a meet-cute if they already kind of know about each other? guess this is more of get-to-know-each-other-cute or confess-cute or something. oh well.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Not a lot of things surprised him anymore, working at a grocery store. People ask for weird shit all the time, people come in in the craziest outfits and buy the most disturbing combination of items. It pays well, though, and as a high schooler that's all Kouga can ask for. He's also lucky that his friends are his co-workers - Ginta and Hakkaku joining the team shortly after him - although they barely got a shift together. The grocery store was small, so during weekdays only one person was enough. 

He was working one of the evening shifts on a Friday, meaning there was nothing to do because everyone went out. How long he'd been standing behind the counter doing nothing he didn't know, but when the bell above the door jingled he was snapped out of his stupor, noticing that only an hour had gone by. 

Looking towards the door to greet the new customer, he was surprised to see it was someone he knew from school. Well, knew, he'd seen her around and probably pined from afar since the first time he saw her. He barely remembered to say "Good evening, madam." Making her smile his way before disappearing into the store.

He wondered why she was here so late. He belatedly realized he'd only stared at her face and felt a flush rise to his cheeks, hoping she didn't think he was creepy. Quickly trying to distract himself, he straightened the candy packets in front of the cash register. God, he was such an idiot. His friends kept pushing him to ask her out - and he should, he knew that - but she was always spending time with that white-haired idiot, or with that girl (Saako? Sanako? Sango?), or the pervert a class above her, or with that kid freshmen that seemed to adore her. And he couldn't even fault them, they were all close friends and he'd want to spend every minute of his day with her as well, but they were preventing him from doing exactly that.

Even then, if he did ask her out, there was no guarantee she even liked him, romantic or otherwise. She was, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl at school. There were more guys with a crush on her, like the weak willed one from his math class. And Kouga knew he had a reputation, didn't always think before he spoke so people thought he was unpleasant to deal with, could use some refinement or manners. It's just that he didn't like not being honest, and if honesty meant being mean, then so be it.

And then there was the fact that Ayame kept saying he didn't pay attention to her because of all the women in his life, making people believe he was some kind of womanizer. Of all things, he really hoped that one hadn't reached Kagome, because the only one he'd had eyes for these past few years was her.

God, just thinking about it reminded him of the first time he met her. During their introduction at their first day of high school, she'd sat behind him. He hadn't really noticed her at first, goofing off with Ginta and Hakkaku who'd come from the same middle school. Multiple kids shot them annoyed glances, but Kagome was the one to actually speak up. She'd slapped his arm, waiting until he'd faced her to sternly say, "Some of us are trying to pay attention to the principal. Be respectful." Before she'd turned around and focussed on the front again. 

Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to laugh it off and continued messing around, until Kouga shushed them and started paying attention as well. Till this day he still wasn't completely sure what compelled him to do it, but his guess was the fire in her eyes and the way she'd looked right at him. Normally when he got scolded it was more of people talking at him, but she'd spoken to him. All in all, he was stupid impressionable 14-year old and she'd left an impression alright. 

From that day onward, he'd always look around for her. She didn't seem to hold a grudge, actually smiled gratefully at him the first time he saw her again, as if to thank him from stopping his friends' behavior. It was really the most extended their contact went, smiling at each other as they passed in the hallway, or when Kouga caught her eye from staring at her across the schoolyard. 

He was brought out of his musings once again, by Kagome placing her groceries on the counter. She smiled at him again. "Hello Kouga. I didn't know you worked here?"

The fact that she knew his name caught him so off guard that he didn't realize she'd asked a question. Quickly clearing his throat, he started scanning the groceries. "Yeah, 't pays well and the hours aren't too bad." He shrugged. "It beats working at WacDnalds, their pay is shi- crap."

She laughed, seemingly not bothered by him almost cursing. He guessed she was used to it, considering the trash Inuyasha always spewed.

"What about you? Doing groceries on your own?" Way not to sound creepy, Kouga.

This time she shrugged, eyes following his hands as he scanned. "Just getting a few things my mom needs for dinner. I've been trying to help her out more lately."

Kouga nodded in understanding, and thought about all the work his own mother did around the house. Maybe he should start doing some stuff as well.

He rang up the final item, quickly scanning the screen for the total amount before grabbing a bag and bagging the groceries. "That'll be ¥623  
plea- oh wait." Before he continued, he pointed a finger at her arm. "You're still holding the flour, I'll need to scan that." And how had he not noticed that she was holding that before?

The look she gave him was blank, and for one second he thought that maybe he had scanned it already and she'd grabbed it. But then her mouth opened, and she said, "No.".

He frowned, cocking his head to the side in what his mom always called 'dog-like fashion'. "No?"

She frowned back, "Yeah, no. I walked in holding this bag of flour, I'm not gonna pay for it because I already had it. It's my child."

Now he was pretty sure she was going crazy, or maybe that he was dreaming. How lucky would he have to be for Kagome to walk into the grocery store he worked at anyway? He pinched himself but didn't wake up, and Kagome's frown got deeper. Okay, so maybe she was crazy then.

"Your child?" He's not sure what expression he's conveying, but his voice is as incredulous as he can make it. "I'm sorry Kagome, but you need to pay for the flour or put it back. Otherwise management expects me call the cops."

The way she's blinking at him almost makes him think she doesn't understand, but then a relieved smile crosses her face. "I wondered why you acted like you didn't know, but that's because you don't. I always forget our semesters are switched. For biology we got this bag of flour, which acts as "our child" and we have to look after it for the weekend. Look, I can prove it."

As she struggles to get her phone out of her pocket, he internally sighs with relief. Calling the cops on your crush is not his ideal idea for a Friday night. As he opens his eyes, Kagome shows him a picture on her phone where she's holding the flour, a pout on her face. He raises an eyebrow at her, making her flush.

"My partner was called out of town unexpectedly, for a family emergency. I had to get the flour and bring it with me, so I send her this picture to show her just how I felt about it." She giggles, and he thinks he feels his heart melt a little. "I honestly don't mind that much though, it's just for a weekend." She smiles at him as she puts her phone away, patting the flour once her hand is free again. "As you could see, that was the same flour I'm holding here."

Kouga nods, smile sheepish as he finishes bagging her groceries and takes her payment. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, quite the opposite in fact, but you can never be too sure."

Shaking her head, Kagome pulls her bag with groceries towards herself with another blinding smile. "Don't worry! I'm glad you're taking your job seriously, Kouga. I could never fault you for that." Then she looks at the bag with a more difficult expression, probably wondering how she’s going to carry it home while holding the flour.

He smiles back relieved, realizing she's probably going to leave now and he'll go back to pining from afar. He's about to say goodbye when he sees her expression changed to a more pensive look.

"What's up?" Did he forget to scan something? Or maybe she forgot to grab something?

"How did you not notice I was already holding a bag of flour when I walked in? I mean, it was facing your side and everything."

Gulping, he feels a flush rise to his cheeks. Kagome seems to follow the rise of colour in fascination, eyes trailing up until she's looking right in his. Her brows furrow in question. "What's wrong?"

It's now or never, he thinks. When will he have the chance to talk to her alone again? Even though he's at work, this is probably the only opportunity he'll get. "I just..." He starts, faltering at her genuinely curious expression. "..was distracted by your face."

She scrunches up her nose. "Distracted by my face? Why? Is something on there?" With the hand not holding the flour she reaches up, scrubbing her cheek with the back of her hand.

Shaking his head, he carefully reaches out to take her hand away from her face and hold it into his. "The beauty of your face. I always get distracted by it." He's probably never blushed this much in his life, but is gratified to see a pink flush on her cheeks as well as her mouth falls open in a small 'o'. 

He smiles hesitantly, squeezing her hand. "I've had a crush on you since the first day you scolded me."

Kagome's eyes widened even more at the admission, voice squeaking out, "But that was the first day of high school!" She cleared her throat. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Realizing he should probably let her hand go, he stops squeezing and tries to give her some space. Instead, she squeezes his hand, not allowing him to get away. His breath hitches slightly.

"Every time I saw you, you were with someone. And I know the rumors going 'round about me. I'm not necessarily what people would think is 'good for you'."

Frowning, Kagome took a step closer to him, adjusting the flour so it doesn't get in the way. "I think I can decide on my own what's good for me or not. And you should know I don't believe rumors until they're proven right, which rarely ever happens." She looks serious, eyes intent. As if willing him to understand. She takes another small step forward, and Kouga gets dizzy with the thought that he can smell her perfume now. The flour is digging into his side, but neither of them notice. "I might not have a crush on you, yet, but I think you're a great guy Kouga. You listened to me that first day, even going as far as shushing your friends. I always see you helping students with carrying around heavy stuff. You're great to your friends. I would be honored to go on a date with you."

He doesn't notice the sharp intake of breath was his, until Kagome giggles at him. She takes a step back, patting his apron where a bit of flour had dusted it. Looking back up at him, he could see the pink had receded a bit, but was still in effect. He tried to smile back, but was pretty sure the look on his face was closer to disbelief.

"Friday, then? Getting a coffee after school? They added a strawberry drink to the menu at that place you like." Not creepy at all, great going Kouga. You'll be sure to win her over like that.

Instead of looking disturbed, though, Kagome's smile widened. "I'd really like that! That's actually really considerate of you."

Kouga couldn't hold it in any longer. He closed the distance between them, lips almost touching her cheek when her phone went off. They both startled back, letting go of each other's hands. He thought it was a miracle that Kagome didn't drop the flour, neither as she struggled to get her phone again. "Hello?" She seemed glad that the person couldn't see her red face. 

Deciding to make himself useful, he went to grab the bag of groceries again as he waited for her to finish her phone call. He hadn't really paid attention to what she said, his mind in cloud nine with what had just happened. He got a date with the girl he'd had a crush on for years, and was almost able to kiss. There had been no movement on her side to pull away, or a sign of discomfort. He'd get there Friday, he was sure of it.

Kagome was putting her phone away when he turned to her, handing her the groceries in a way where she could still hold her 'child'. The thought made him chuckle, and she looked at him with a questioning look, corners of her mouth quirking up. 

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking you'd make a great mom."

She laughed, shifting the bag around to hold it more comfortably. "At leas to this bag of flour I am." Her expression softened. "Thank you, for everything. I'm looking forward to Friday." This time she was the one who leaned forward, quickly pecking his cheek before walking out of the story with a smile. 

Kouga had a dejavu as he stood there, spacing out until the bell above the door jingled again to snap him out of it. He was certainly looking forward to Friday as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is all over the place, but the past few days have been bad and I'm just glad to get anything out there. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Things that go bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 A and B meet at a bar and get to talking… After finding that they have a lot in common, and B is totally hot, A is disappointed to notice that B is watching someone else at the bar. As this stranger gets up to leave, B excuses themselves to follow them out! A sits there for a few moments, pouting, until they work up the nerve to follow after them, too. But when A gets outside… they see B put a wooden stake through the stranger’s heart and then… poof. Dust. What the freaking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kouga doesn't necessarily want to get lucky tonight. He just went out to have some drinks as to not sit alone at home. The fact that he met a beautiful woman at the bar - Kagome, her name was - and that they really hit it off still didn't mean he had hope anything would happen. Sure, she was hot and kind and her laugh made her whole being light up, but Kouga really didn't want to make a move.

Reason being that she keeps watching someone else at the bar.

And he's not disappointed, not really, because he hadn't meant for any of that when he went there. Except the idea and little thrill of hope got into his head and maybe he is a bit disappointed. It's been a while since he's felt this connection with anyone, but Kagome has her eyes on someone else. 

That doesn't mean she doesn't pay attention to him, though. She seems to genuinely listen to everything he says, asking questions and details one can only ask if they actually heard what you said. She's very interested in the answers, answers all his questions in return and even touches him casually on the arm or shoulder and even his face from time to time. It's just that every now and then, her eyes still glide back to the person at the other end of the bar.

He doesn't understand why she's attracted to the guy in the first place. His hair is long and dark, eyes a pale blue and he clearly works out. Kouga scoffs. Aside from the fact that the guy's skin is as pale as paper and his own is tanned, he's got the exact same attributes. 

When Kagome stands up, he's snapped out of his jealous glare. She shoots him an apologetic smile, grabbing her coat. He notices the guy leaving the building and his guess is that she's going to follow him. Damnit.

"I had a really fun time," she says. "I hope we'll see each other again soon?"

He nods, not trusting his voice to give away his disappointment. Why wouldn't she just stay here with him, then? If she wanted to see him again? Was she just letting him down easy?

As he was musing this she walked away, waving to him one last time before she dissapeared the way the other guy had gone as well. He sighed, noticed the bartender standing next to him holding out a bottle of liquor. He shook his head, folornly looking at the bar and picking on his sleeve. 

Maybe he should just follow her. The other guy hadn't looked at her all night, and if she ended up being rejected he could always swoop in and at least comfort her. He nodded, face setting in a determined expression. It was more to convince himself that he was doing something noble or kind instead of creepy, and he quickly put some cash on the counter, grabbed his coat and half-ran into the direction Kagome had gone.

The streets are deserted, most people probably at home or drinking inside somewhere. It makes the noise from the alleyway he passes not too far from the bar stand out that much more. He glaces, sees two figures with long dark hair and figures it's Kagome and the guy. He recognizes her voice as well, although he can't make out what she's saying. As he gets closer and his eyes adjust to the darkness, he almost can't believe what he sees.

It's Kagome and the guy alright, but instead of them making out or the guy rejecting her, Kagome's holding what looks like a piece of wood and is holding him against the wall. He's clawing at her arm that's at his throat - literally clawing. Kouga knows he doesn't take proper care of his fingernails, but the guy's nails look like actual claws, long and pointy and sharp. Speaking of long, pointy as sharp, his teeth seemingly look like that as well, two huge fangs portruding form his mouth. Kouga has to rub his eyes to make sure he's actually seeing what he's seeing.

The guy screeches, and Kagome mutters something before lifting the piece of wood - a wooden stake, Kouga realizes belatedly - and slams it through his heart. Kouga winces in sympathy, but instead of bleeding out he just... poofs. Turns into dust.

What. The. Freaking. Hell.

Kagome's panting, staring at the dust pile on the ground while holding her stake tighter. Kouga reluctantly takes a step back, but his feet hit a can he hadn't seen before. At the noise, Kagome's head snaps up and her eyes look right at his. Instead of a crazed look like he expected (she's crazy, right? Or is he going crazy? How much drinks did he have?), her eyes soften at seeing him.

She hesitates but drops the stake before taking a step towards him. This situation is not at all what he expected. He felt like he needed someone to swoop in and comfort him, but before he could run away Kagome grabbed his arm, hold firm. 

"What you just saw" her voice sounds rough, as if she'd been talking for hours. "You can't tell anyone. I'll explain everything to you, but not here in public. My apartment or your own? Wherever you're most comfortable."

On one hand he really doesn't want to go anywhere with her anymore, but then he remembers the guy's claws and fangs and thinks that maybe he should. If only to be able to sleep at night. He thinks about her offer, not necessarily wanting her to know where he lives, but not really trusting her enough anymore to follow her to her own territory. 

Taking a deep breath, he replies, "Yours."

She nods, letting go of his arm carefully but pinning him with a stern gaze. "Wait a second." Turning back around, she gets a leather bag from who knows where and starts collecting the dust in it. She grabs the stake as well. As she gets back up and starts walking away, motioning for him to follow, he has half a mind to still run away. But as she stops and looks back, one eyebrow raised, he realises he probably wouldn't get very far.

Also, he might have a habit of lying to everyone, but that doesn't extend to himself. That power display totally got him hot and bothered.

Taking his time, he follows her, and thinks that maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt. If she was just paying attention to the guy to kill him, she might still be into him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouga doesn't know whether to be horny or scared, and honestly that's a big #same


	6. Chapter 6: The Tampon Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 A is running out to the store to pick up something “embarrassing” (tampons, condoms, etc) for their sibling – but as they stand in the aisle looking at the various options, A realizes they have no idea what to buy. A notices B walking past the aisle and pulls them in to ask for help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kouga doesn’t know why he’s the one that’s got to go to the supermarket. You’d think that, in their big adopted family, there was someone else that could go, but no. Ayame was home, with very bad cramps and needed ice cream and new tampons. He was supposed to get them.

The ice cream was easy enough – her favorite was chunky monkey – but now he was stuck in front of the sanitary aisle. How were there so many options? God, this was embarrassing. He was nineteen years old and apparently didn’t know anything about female hygiene.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but the ice cream was starting to melt and if he wanted to get it home on time, he’d need to pick something now. It wasn’t his first choice, but he’d have to ask someone for help.

Just as he decides to ask the first woman who walks around the corner, an absolute beauty comes walking down the aisle. Pushing aside his shame, he stalks towards her with determination, grabs her arm and gently tries to pull her back to his own personal hell while explaining.

“Sorry for randomly grabbing you like this, but I really need some help. My little sister needs tampons and there’s so much choice and options and I really don’t know what to do. I’d promised myself I’d as the first woman who walked past and that happened to be you, but of course you’re beautiful and I feel even more embarrassed than I already was. Grabbing you was probably not necessary, but I felt like this was the only thing I really had control over in this situation and would really appreciate it if you’d still help me.”

They’re just standing there as he speaks to her without taking a breath, nerves getting the best of him. Her face starts with an annoyed expression, but at the end she’s half smiling with what looks like pity.

Gently prying his hand from her arm, she replies, “I guess I understand, but could you let me go now? I’d be glad to help you, sounds like your little sister was really desperate if she sent you of all people to get some.”

The last part is said in a teasing tone, and he smiles in relief when he realizes she’s trying to lighten the mood.

“Also, thank you for calling me beautiful. I guess. In different circumstances I’d think you were flirting with me.”

If his cheeks weren’t red already, they would be now. He still tries for his most confident smirk. “If we were in different circumstances, I probably would be trying to flirt with you.” He lifts his hand holding the ice cream. “As it is, I’m also holding the other part of her order and I’ve already wasted so much time trying to make sense of…” His hand gestures to the wall of tampons, pads, and god knows what else is on there.

She chuckles, a soft sound he takes one second to appreciate before following her lead and turning towards the products. She’s pointing at different options and explains what they do, that some have a different size or attributes when it comes to how much they ‘soak up the flow’ (he doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or wince when she words it like that) and even goes as far as explaining the difference between pads and tampons.

In the end, she grabs a box – something that says medium and soft – and hands it to him, smile on her face. “I know it can be a lot, but this one is generally okay for everyone. Considering she didn’t give you any specifics, this one should do.”

He takes the box from her with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much, lady.”

Her laugh echoes through the store. She shakes her head. “No problem at all, mister. I’m hoping it’s the right choice.”

Before he can say goodbye and leave, her eyes light up and she starts rummaging through her bag. “In fact…” She takes out a pen and paper from her bag and crouches down, using her knee to write something down. Standing up she puts the piece of paper in his hand. “Why don’t you text me to let me know?” The smile she sends him could probably melt a block of ice.

All Kouga can do is nod dumbly, glancing down at the piece of paper to see that it says ‘Kagome Higurashi’, followed by a phone number. He can’t help the smile he sends her in return. “I definitely will, thank you Kagome. See you around!”

As he speeds through the paying process and almost sprints home, the smile doesn’t fade. Not even Ayame’s teasing from where she’s curled up on the couch can take it off, especially when she almost cries seeing that he brought the right things.

_‘thank you so much for your help, seems like you choose the right one. let me thank you by taking you out or coffee? next wednesday? -kouga, clueless guy from the store’_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_‘Yay! Glad we figured out the right one :) I’d love to get coffee with you. How’s 3pm sound? -Kagome, your savior from the store’_

He grins, typing a reply as he sits down next to his sister and regales her his adventures. She ends up teasing him more about his crush instead of his cluelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in two days, so today there'll be three!


	7. Chapter 7: Werewolf in a Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 A likes to visit the local humane society to say hello to the animals. On this particularly normal day, something especially abnormal happens — one of the dogs speaks. “Help me get out of here, will ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

His ears perk up when the bell above the door tingles, tail wagging involuntarily. It’s Saturday, 11:30am, which means that his favorite human is coming in. She’s come over every Saturday since he’s been here, and from what he’s gathered, she’s come here for a very long time before that.

It takes a while before she’s in his view, because she always takes her time to say hello to all animals in the shelter. However, like always since the first day he’s been here, she saves him for last. He knows it was out of fear, at first – not so surprising with the picture he makes, a giant wolf-like dog, some pretty serious wounds and scars adorning his body. It probably didn’t help that he snarled at anyone who came near him.

You see, Kouga is no ordinary dog. If the animal protection service hadn’t come by when they did, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place. He got in a fight with a rival pack, wolfed out when things got bad in order to try and escape, and then the protection service guy found him on the side of the road, barely conscious while trying not to succumb to his wounds.

The shelter had taken good care of him, but it prevents him from using his werewolf healing. If he healed in one day in the shelter, they’d know he was no ordinary dog and that would out his secret. Instead, he took their medicine and food, forcing his healing to slow down. It did mean he had to act hostile – he couldn’t risk anybody wanting to adopt him.

Acting hostile lasted until the first Saturday Kagome walked in, and he was immediately taken by her. She smelled like mate, some combination of flowers and vanilla but not overpowering, and he belatedly snarled when she walked close to him to keep up his act. The smell of fear reached his nose and he calmed down slightly, watching haughtily as she took a step closer and crouched down in front of his cage. 

“You’re new,” was the first thing she said, voice soft and sweet. He almost let out a whine but covered it up with a growl instead. Even though the smell of fear intensified, she just smiled softly and put her hand forward, close enough for him to smell. “It’s okay, you’re in good hands. And I only come here to say hello to you guys and occasionally play. Guess I’ll just talk to you for now.”

After that, she always made sure to keep her distance and talk to him in soft tones. She did edge a little closer every time, until she could sit directly in front of his cage. Then came the touching, just a brief pat on the head until a full-on cuddle session. The whole process took about three months, the same amount of time it took for his wounds to heal.

He thought about giving up the act the entire time, he would’ve loved nothing more than to cuddle close and hog her time for himself the entire time. But the risk of revealing his secret kept him from doing it. 

He was still trying to think of a way to break it to her, when he overheard his caretakers talk about putting him up for adoption, with ‘how much he improved’. He growled, looks like he had no choice but to ask her for help.

So, here he was, ears perked and tail wagging as she made her way over to him slowly, petting and chatting with all the animals before settling down in front of him, opening his cage so he could jump in her lap and lick her face, while she giggled and buried her hands in his fur. 

Like always, she talked about her week, adventures with her friends and stupid customers at work. He listened intently, waiting until the caretaker that always joined them in the beginning to make sure everything went alright to leave. 

When he did, Kouga took a couple of steps back to stand in front of her. Kagome looked sad to have lost the contact but stayed in place. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried. He huffed, not being able to smile at her kindness. It had been a while since he last talked, and his voices sounded as gravelly as he’d ever heard it, but he got the words out alright.

“Help me get out of here, will ya?”

The shocked look on her face didn’t bode well, but the fact that she didn’t scream or call for help was a good thing. 

He was sure he could convince her to help him, and when everything was done, maybe even to go on a date.


	8. Chapter 8: Short but Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 A is in a public place and temporarily leaves their things where they are seated so that they can use the bathroom. When A returns, A notices B, the person sitting at the next table, putting A’s phone back on the table. A demands to know what they were doing with their phone, and B tells them that the phone was ringing non-stop and it was bothering everyone. Also… “Your friend is drunk and I think they want to sleep with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kagome doesn’t expect anything when she returns to her table in the library, and if anything, she certainly doesn’t expect for the guy who was sitting next to her to be looking on her phone. He’s putting it back by the time she enters the room, but it still makes the hair on her arms stand up and a frown form on her face.

She knew she shouldn’t have left her stuff at the table while she went to the bathroom.

It takes all of her self-control to not storm back to the table, but she can’t help when she grabs her phone with a slam, glaring at the guy the whole time.

He glances at her, and immediately tenses. Good, she thinks, he can probably feel the angry vibes radiating off of her.

Doing her best not to speak to loud, she hisses instead. “What were you doing with my phone?”

The guy glances around, as if expecting someone to safe him from this confrontation. In the end he leans in and whispers back. “It was ringing non-stop and it was bothering everyone. I just took the call so the noise would stop.”

And just like that, all the steam she felt before left her. Tapping her phone on the table once, she cleared her throat. “Right. Thank you.” And then, just as she was about to sit straight and go back to work, she whirled back to him. “Wait, took the call?”

He winced, probably convinced he almost got away with it. “I declined the call four times before. Your friend was very… persistent. And drunk. I think she wants to sleep with you.”

Kagome blinked, surprised by how open he sounded about it. She didn’t think he was right though. “Was it Sango?” 

“I think that was her name?”

Laughing, she shook her head. “She gets really affectionate when she’s drunk. I don’t think she necessarily wants to sleep with me, she’s in a very committed long-time relationship.”

The smile the guy gave her almost seemed relieved. “So, it’s fine if I still ask you out? Maybe to go get some coffee after you’re done studying?”

She pretended to think about it, but already knew the answer. When he sat down next to her, she’d noticed he was good looking and the fact that he could take her teasing was a good sign. When he started to look nervous again, she decided to take pity on him. 

Grinning, she held out her phone. “Only if you take my phone one more time to put in your number and name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of this one feels kind of rushed to me, but I didn't know how to end it differently? oh well, on to the next one!


	9. Chapter 9: Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #9 A is hanging out with a friend but ends up stopping to look at some lingerie in a shop window. A is still chatting away, thinking that their friend has stopped with them also, and turns to where they assume their friend is to jokingly ask: “Wouldn’t I look sexy in that?” But it turns out that the friend had kept walking and it was B, a total stranger, who A had spoken to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another three for one I guess, because I keep having no time to post. hopefully I'll be able to keep up again from now on!
> 
> all mistakes are my own

The shame between her and Sango was pretty much non-existent. They were best friend, had probably seen each other naked around fifty times now and even showered together occasionally. They knew what the other looked like inside out, meaning that shopping together was ideal. One or the other would always find something that the other would look great in, whether it was a shirt, dress, or underwear. 

Which led Kagome to her current predicament. 

It had been a bad week for both of them - Kagome dealing with impatient customers and feeling lonely, every little thing going wrong, while Sango had had a fight with her boyfriend Miroku and had missed a deadline at work. In order to cheer themselves up, they'd decided to go shopping on Saturday, letting the stress of the past week slip away as they tried on clothes, makeup and enjoyed a delicious lunch while people-watching.

On their way back to the car they'd decided to try another small street, in hopes of seeing a few more shops. It was pretty busy, they constantly had to wait for the other or hold the other's arm to keep up.

It was about halfway that Kagome noticed the small but cutesy looking lingerie shop. There were three mannequinsshowcasing different types and she absolutely fell in love with [the right one](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-7E4YKHx8Ywg/Tc5wt9K2s_I/AAAAAAAAOUk/kUAQb1Z7UnA/s640/Constance+Jablonski+%2528Rosanna+Ansaloni+Lingerie+2009%2529.jpg). It was pretty sheer but looked very comfortable. The top had no underwires – thank god, those were uncomfortable – a cross pattern covering the boobs.The lace underneath was wavier, and a small bow was nestled in between the boobs. She hated it when bottoms only had a small string to keep them on her hips, but this one was a thicker band in the same wavy pattern. The crotch was done with the same cross patters as the top.

Best of all: it was dark green, and she knew for a fact that it would contrast nicely with her skin.

Turning to Sango with a smile on her face, she couldn't contain her excitement. "Wouldn't I look sexy in that?" Only for her smile to freeze when it wasn't Sango at all. It was guy, long dark hair up in a ponytail that made him look sophisticated instead of douchy, cheekbones that could probably cut glass, tan skin and pale blue eyes that stared back at her in shock. Said eyes flickered to the window, as if looking what she was talking about, and a flush rose to his cheeks, starting all the way down his neck.

When she snapped out of her fascinated stare, she realized exactly what she'd said and what the guy was probably imagining, and felt the red pool on her own cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeals, grabbing his arm as if to stop him from running away from her. "That was meant for my friend, I thought she was next to me. I'm so sorry you had to hear that and... think about it."

The guy looks down at where she's holding him, and a smirk forms on his face. She'd think he was an arrogant asshole if it wasn't for the way his face is almost exploding with colour and the almost bashful look in his eyes.

"It's no problem, really. This wasn't the worst thing I've ever imagined. It might have even been the best."

If she hadn't been red before, she certainly would have been then. She doesn't even notice that her hand drops back to her own side, mouth slightly agape. 

"Well," she clears her throat. "Why leave it up to your imagination?"

The guy sputters, seemingly stuck on the fact that she actually said that. She'd be right there with him if her confidence hadn't shot up like it did ever since her and Sango became friends, and Sango kept telling her she had nothing to be ashamed about. 

He takes some time to compose himself, clearing his throat before replying. "Because I don't even know who you are, so it would be hard to moan a name."

Giggling, she held out her hand. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you. Even though the first thing you did upon meeting me was imagining me wearing… that, it’s still a pleasure."

His smirk turns into a smile as well, as he gently shakes her hand. "Kouga Yoro, the pleasure's all mine."

As she lets go of his hand and rocks back on the balls of her feet, she smirks. "There'll be pleasure involved alright."

When he laughs, his whole body shakes, head thrown back as if he can't contain his joy within. His smile turns soft, eyes inquisitive. "What about a date to start?"

Kagome pretends to think about it. "I might have time for you next Tuesday. Seven pm?"

Kouga hands her a card out of his coat pocket, which turns out to be his business card. "Sounds like a plan, I'll be look forward to it." At that moment, someone calls his name and he excuses himself as he leaves. "It really was nice to meet you. See you Tuesday!" 

Waving as he leaves, she almost has a heart attack when a hand lands on her shoulder. She turns to see Sango, who's smirking at her. "How much of that did you witness?" She asks, a pool of dread filling her stomach. It only intensifies when Sango whispers 'everything' in her ear, and laughs in what can only be described as an evil manner when she pulls Kagome along towards the car.

A year later, on her and Kouga's anniversary, Kagome's very glad she turned to the wrong person on that faithful day. Especially when she drops her nightgown to reveal the very lingerie set that had introduced them to each other, and Kouga's pupils dilate with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the link in the text doesn't work, here's an url:  
> https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-7E4YKHx8Ywg/Tc5wt9K2s_I/AAAAAAAAOUk/kUAQb1Z7UnA/s640/Constance+Jablonski+%2528Rosanna+Ansaloni+Lingerie+2009%2529.jpg


	10. Chapter 10: Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10 A has been super sick for the past two weeks, but unfortunately lives alone and has run out of groceries. While trekking to the store, A suddenly feels incredibly dizzy and – oh dear – falls to the ground. B, a passerby, hastens to A’s side to make sure s/he’s alright! A’s eyes flutter open and s/he (a little bit) feels like s/he’s died and gone to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kouga had never hated the fact that he refused Ginta and Hakkaku's offer to live with them on campus more than now. Sure, he'd missed some wicked parties before because he didn't live on campus, but there were always other parties to go to and he didn't want to go out every night anyway. Then there was the fact that his other two friends were now much closer to each other than they were to him, but the lingering gazes they'd been giving each over the past few weeks told him that probably would have been the case anyway, and he did not want to be in the way of that.

Currently, though, Kouga had been sick for the past two weeks and has run out of groceries. If he had any type of roommate, they could have gone and gotten him some things, but as it is he'll have to do it himself - sick or not.

In the beginning it all goes incredibly well. He changes without fainting, manages to walk to the grocery store in a haze but with no accidents, and is actually standing outside with his bag filled with his precious items in less than half an hour. Of course, as soon as he thinks all this, that's when it goes wrong.

He's a couple of metres from his apartment complex when he starts to feel it. Heat rises to his cheeks, his eyes unfocus and he feels incredibly dizzy. Before he can think about taking it easy or stopping somewhere, his world is titling to the side and before he knows it, everything goes black. 

After what feels like only seconds he opens his eyes, blinking against the harsh light and coming eye-to-eye with the most beautiful creature he's probably ever seen. He tries to raise his hand to touch the dark hair that's fraiming her - its? - face, but his arm's too heavy. He settles for a smile that feels slightly wide-eyed and slurs. "Did I die and go to heaven?"

The angel-figure frowns and puts the back of her hand on his forehead. He leans into the touch, glad that at least he seems to have some form of movement, before his head promptly falls back to the ground. There's no shot of pain when it does so, convincing him even more of his earlier question.

There's movement in his peripheral vision, and he watches as the hand that was on his forehead is retrieved, going to cushion the back of his head instead. When he looks at her face, he sees that her lips are moving but can't make out what she's saying. "What?" His voice still sounds slurry, but maybe it just takes a while for your body to get used to heaven.

This time, as he focusses on what she's saying, he can actually make out the words. "Are you alright? You had a pretty rough landing there, and your head feels really hot. Are you sick?"

Kouga frowns in response, doing his best to articulate better. "We're in heaven, there's no sickness here." Then his head lolls to the side and he smiles goofily. "Unless, ofcourse, there's another explanation for why you're prettier than any human I've ever seen."

His angel chuckles, slightly shakes her head as she murmurs something that sounds like 'fever-dream'. She takes something from his hand, and he realises it's a shopping bag and probably the reason he couldn't lift his arm. Then she crouches down next to him, helps him in a sitting position and slings his arm around her shoulders, lifting them until they're standing in one smooth move. He's pretty sure he says the ‘wow’ he feels outloud, because she laughs again and says, "It's what happens when you have a little brother and your best friend ss a guy. Gotta get strong to match them." 

She then looks in both direction, seemingly faltering. "You don't happen to live nearby, do you?" The smile on her face has turned exasperated.

Taking the time to look around, he realises heaven looks an awful lot like earth. A giggle escapes him as he tries to point towards his building. "Number 151 on the eight floor." 

Albeit slowly, his angel gets him there. It's a bit awkward when she fumbles in his pant pockets to look for a key, but he's out of it enough that he can also admit he enjoys it. Before he knows it he's on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket with a glass of water and what looks like pills next to it on the table in front of him. There's some rustling in the kitchen, and he really wants to tell his angel that she should stay, but it ends up leaving his lips like a sigh as he drifts off. He vaguely hears a door closing somewhere, before sleep consumes him.

-

He wakes up with a groan the next morning, feeling a lot clearer mentally but there's a pounding in his head that prevents him from thinking. He takes the glass and advil from the table, glad for the relief the water brings his throat and hoping the painkiller will do the same for the rest of his pain. When he's going for another gulp of water, he freezes with the glass halfway to his mouth.

This is not where he left off yesterday. He was out of groceries, went to the store, and then - he doesn't remember what then. He panicks slightly, but quickly decides it's not worth the increase of his headache and worry, because he's home at least. 

Slowly getting up, he walks into the kitchen to refill his glass. That's when he spots the bag of groceries on his counter, next to a note. 

'Sorry for going through your stuff, but I put everything that should be frozen or in the fridge away! It seemed like you were going to be out cold for a while, and I hope this note finds you in better shape. In case you don't remember: you fell on your way home from getting groceries, and then asked me if I was an angel when I helped you (really sweet, by the way!). All your other groceries are still in the bag. No need to thank me - but if you really want to, call me! 

greetings, your angel saviour Kagome'

He flushes when it all comes back to him, the fall and him thinking he was in heaven. Blatently flirting with her. He glances at the back of the note, spotting a phone number, a smile on face.

Apparently even half out cold and delirious, he still had it in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep on dreaming, kouga, keep on dreaming


	11. Chapter 11: A bit too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11 A is walking past a vending machine and warily stops as s/he notices B, who is having a mental breakdown because s/he is 50 cents short for the chocolate bar on top of a very rough day. A happens to have some pocket change and offers it to B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

It takes a lot for Kagome to have a breakdown. It's kind of expected from her, being one of the best lawyers around. Then there's the thing with her being the big sister of Souta, little brother who tries to make her life as hard as possible. Throw in the fact that she and her friends mostly communicate through sarcastic remarks, she's the perfect picture of 'keeping it together'.

It seems like today is out to prove her wrong, though. 

She knows that she's going to have a shitty day when her coffee maker doesn't work properly. This prompts her to go to the coffee shop around the corner of her office, where she has to wait in line for half an hour before finally ordering, when it turns out one of the ingredients of her order is not in stock. Then, when she's chosen something else and smiles apologetically at the girl behind the counter - because whatever shit she's going through, it's not her fault - she turns around to leave, only for someone to bump into her and spill their coffee all over her. They try to salvage it by shoving napkins on her blouse, but she already knows it's a lost cause. She waves away the apologies, collects their phone number so they can pay for dry cleaning, and hurries to work.

Her assistant is an angel on earth, because she reminds her about the hearing she has in half an hour and hands her a donut as she hurries into her office to gather her supplies. The moment of reprieve is taken immediately from her mind when the printer doesn't work and she can't take the relevant documents with her. When she arrives at the courthouse, she'd almost forgotten about her coffee accident this morning, until she's standing in front of the other defending lawyer, Naraku - God, how she hates that guy - and he pretty much laughs in her face.

Feeling flustered, she goes into the hearing with a jumbled head, the judge eventually calling it a day when it's clear she doesn't have her stuff together. Goddamnit, this should have been an easy win! She only takes on people she genuinely believes to be innocent, and knows Naraku is the exact oppisite, and if the stupid printer had just printed her files she'd be done. Now, the hearing has to be rescheduled and Naraku has a smirk on his face like he already won, and she vows to be the picture of perfection and cold smiles next time.

After apologizing profusely to her client - who seems pretty lenient and says they understand people have bad days, but she's still scared what this will do for her image - she spends the last few hours of her day trying to get as much work done as possible without fucking up too much. When her assistant leaves, she gets a pitying smile and a wave, which she quickly returns before the elevator doors close.

Later, after she feels like she's punished herself enough and is walking home, she realizes she left too late to do groceries and that her kitchen is pretty much barren. She spots a vending machine up ahead, and accepts that whatever's in there will have to do in combination with a small portion of leftover pasta.

The vending machine almost makes her feel like her luck is finally turning that day, for her favorite chocolate bar is in the top row, making for a great desert. She glances at the price, takes out her last couple of coins and puts them in, eagerly punching in the number.

Nothing happens.

She punches in the number again, but there's still no movement or mechanical whirring that would suggest she's getting her treat. Looking at the prices properly, she sees that she's 50 cents short and freezes.

Tears are starting to form in her eyes, and she can't believe that this is the thing that breaks her. A sob escapes her lips as she punches the machine, letting out her frustration until she's used up her energy and is just sitting on the ground in front of the machine, crying.

She doesn't know how long she sits there, but when she opens her eyes there's a guy crouched down next to her, worried expression on his face and hand hovering halfway between them, as if he wanted to comfort her but didn't know it was his place. She just stared at him, not even having energy left to be angry that this hot guy is experiencing her breakdown.

He seemed to make up his mind, and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" The fact that he sounded genuinely worried made another sob escape, but at least it didn't turn into full on crying this time. 

Shaking her head, she pointed up at the machine. "'M fifty cents short for number 45." 

The guy glanced at the machine. After some consideration he stands up, rummaging in his pant pocket and took out some money. He was already putting in the number when she quickly stood up, mortified. 

"You don't have to do that!"

He smiled at her over his shoulder, bending down to grab the chocolate and holding it out to her. "I insist. It looks like you need it."

Tears were welling up in her eyes again, and for a brief second panic flashed across the guy’s face. It dissapeared when she carefully took it from him, sniffling and trying for a small smile. "Thank you."

Shaking his head, he squeezed her hand before letting it fall back to his side. "You're welcome." She honestly hadn't thought that a guy that looked as... handsome and rugged as he did could have such a soft voice, but she was apparently wrong.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other and neither willing to move. After a couple of seconds, when Kagome felt she had finally collected herself enough to survive the walk home, she crouched down to grab her bag. She carefully put the chocolate bar in and took a business card out. 

She started babbling when she held it out to him. "Honestly, thank you so much. I promise I'm normally way more composed, it's just that I had a very bad day and this chocolate was going to make it all better, and then when that seemed to go wrong as well I just- I couldn't handle it so well. If you ever need my help or if there's something I can do for you, please don't hestitate to call. It's the least I can do." 

"Kagome..." The guy whispered as he read her card. Then he grinned up at her. "I'm glad I was able to make you feel better. And thank you, I really appreciate it." He glanced in the way he'd come from. "Do you need help getting home? I'd hate to leave you alone with all this sadness weighing you down. Walking while distracted is not necessarily safe."

She took a moment to consider it. Already, she felt a lot better and she didn't want to ask more from him. On the other hand, the company was very appreciated.

"Only if you tell me your name, now that you know mine. My mom always taught me not to walk with strangers." 

The bad joke earned her a laugh. "Name's Kouga, nice to meet you. Which way?"

She pointed in the right direction and started walking. He automatically fell into step besides her. As they started walking, she decided they might as well use their time wisely. 

"So, Kouga, tell me about yourself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? good for you kagome for expressing your feelings. and strong bounce back in a better direction.


	12. Chapter 12: Let me be your mascot, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 A works as the mascot of a kid-centric restaurant/play place. It’s not the best job, but it helps pay the bills – and today, golly, today makes everything almost worth it. The kid whose party s/he is working at has one hot parent. Forgetting that A is wearing a costume, A waltzes up to B with his/her best line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a fool: *says I'll be able to post every day from that chapter on*
> 
> me, 4 days later, without having posted a single story: hm...
> 
> honestly terribly sorry. sometimes life just gets crazy busy and you can't up and feel very overwhelmed and need to take some time for yourself, and that's what I did. hope y'all enjoy this one though!
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

It's especially hot that day, and Kouga can't believe he's still alive. He's in a full on wolf costume working in Wolves’ Play Den, pretending to be excited about a kid's birthday while trying to keep them entertained. He's pretty sure his sweat is sweating, and it's times like this that he wonders why he does it.

Sure, his friends work here as well, but they're just waiters and that is way better than him pretending to be a dog. And, fine, it helps pay the bills a surprising amount, but he could probably find something else with the same if not higher income that's less sweaty and humiliating. 

Today, though. Today makes everything almost worth it.

You see, the kids aren't that bad today. They're very well mannered, especially the birthday boy, Shippou. He's also pretty cute and genuinely seems to enjoy Kouga's act, which is more than he can say for most kids who visit. The absolute best thing about the kid, though, is his mother. It's like someone looked in his brain, his type and likes when it comes to a significant other, and magicked her into existence. 

If soulmates existed, his would be Shippou's mom, Kagome.

She's freaking hot, long legs and curves, soft face decorated with soft, pink lips and eyes brown like his favorite caramel chocolate. The black pencil skirt she's wearing and the lavender soft sweater fit her amazingly. He's glad the wolf head he wears covers his face, because now he can look at her without her noticing. Nor does anyone notice his blush when she talks to him, playing along with her son and the game they're playing. He gleans from their interactions that she's single, and probably hasn't felt this giddy in a while.

He finally builds up the courage to ask her out towards the end of the party, after taking a short break and getting encouraged by Ginta and Hakkaku. She's standing alone, slightly away from the party, soft smile on her face and probably just taking all of the positive energy in.

Using his most confident gait he walks over, watches as her attention goes to him as he leans his hand on the wall next to her, smirking. “Hello beautiful. Howl you doing?”

There's a startled expression on her face before she bursts out laughing, clutching her stomach as if this is the funniest thing she's ever heard. His pride feels kinda wounded, but maybe he shouldn't have gone in as cockily.

Kagome seems to notice his slumped posture and tries to reign in her laugh, smile turning sympethatic. "Excuse me," she starts. "It's just not every day that a person in a wolf costume tries to pick you up with a line related to canines."

Oh god, he'd forgotten about the stupid costume. He quickly takes the head off, only then to realize he's blushing and sweating like crazy. "I- uh-," is the only thing he stutters out, before his mouth clamps shut.

Luckily, Kagome seems to take pity on him again. Her smile is soft now as she reaches into her back and takes out a small towel, handing it to him. "I always carry one in case Shippou spills something. Gosh, it must be awfully hot in that costume." 

Before he can filter the words, he says, "Not as hot as you," and he feels the blush on his face spread even more. In order to stop himself from talking and to hide his face, he quickly takes the towel and uses it to wipe most of the sweat off of his face. He tries to take his time, mentally praying Kagome will just think something is wrong with him and walk away in the meeantime, but by the time he looks up again she's still there, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Thank you," she said softly, carefully taking back the towel he holds out. Before he could ask why - it probably wasn't his bad pick up line - she continued. "Shippou probably had the best birthday ever, and that's mostly because of you. So thank you."

He nodded, also allowing a small smile on his face. "Sorry for ruining it with my bad pick up line. And flirting."

Shaking her head, she laughed. "I quite enjoyed it actually. It's been a while since I've had... that kind of attention. And by such a young and attractive guy. You've only flattered me."

Kouga thought that that was it, but then her smile turned mischevious. "Besides, I think Shippou needs a positive male role model in his life, and judging by today you'd be good for that role." The blush was back in full force, and he couldn't even blame the heat this time. "And seeing that you think I'm 'hot' as well, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better to see if I’m right in that observation. Would you like to get to know each other better? Over coffe tomorrow, maybe?"

Kouga nodded quickly, not wanting to let this chance slip by. Before he could reply though, he was called back by the children and quickly put the wolf head back on. He nodded towards her once more, and went back to the party with more energy than ever before, lifting Shippou up as soon the boy reached his legs.

He never though himself a dad, but maybe with these two, it'd be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kouga in the beginning of this story: Kagome is a Hot Mom and I wanna bang
> 
> kouga at the end of this story: I wonder if Shippou will like me as a dad????
> 
> love that for him


	13. Chapter 13: You stole my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #13 A has been standing in line at the bank for what feels like a century. S/he has a long list of things to do today, and just needed to pop in real quick to the bank, but the teller is taking forever. Unfortunately for A, just as it’s A’s turn, there’s a startled scream as someone yells, “Everybody down! This is a bank robbery!” A feels someone, B, wrap an arm around his/her waist and points a gun to his/her head. A has become B’s hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kagome likes to think she's a nice person. She's stayed in contact with her family properly, even all the way through college. The group of friends she's got is amazing and they tell her she's a great friend as well. She volunteers at the shelter every other weekend, helps the old lady Kaede get her groceries up the stairs of their apartment building every time she bumps into her, she works as a doctor and always paid attention in school. 

Honestly, there's nothing she can think of that would make her be in this position.

The day had started out okay. She'd gotten the day off - working overtime a lot makes it so your boss forces you to take some time for yourself - and had decided to finally go to the bank to quickly change her phone number, seeing that she'd gotten a new phone last week. After that, she's planning to finally buy some new pants and shoes, get groceries and cook herself a nice meal before going out with her friends that night. 

It's why she's a little impatient, foot tapping as she stands in line for what feels like a century. The teller is taking forever helping everyone, almost as if he's imitating the sloth from zootopia.

Maybe it's this mean thought that deserved her some karma. 

When it's finally her turn, she sighs in relief, only for it to be interrupted by a startled scream. Before she has time to turn around or reaccct, there's an arm around her wait and cold metal - she guesses it's a gun - pressed to her temple. 

"Everybody down! This is a bank robbery!" The guy - judging by his voice - yells, and that really shouldn't give her shivers. The robber probably mistakes it for fear, for she hears a soft chuckle. Now, he whispers instead. "Don't worry, beautiful. This will be over before you know it."

She has to repress the urge to snark back, realizing it will probably end with her being shot. Instead, she grinds her teeth together, going along when he tugs on her arm and takes her behind the counter. The other two – that she only spots as she’s walking away – keep their guns trained on the other patrons while they disappear to the back. 

It takes all of her willpower to just go along with him shoving her, instead of pulling free and giving him a piece of her mind. He only lets her go briefly to fiddle with the entrance of the fault, and gets it open with what seems to be no effort at all.

He must catch her surprised expression, for she sees the corners of his eyes crinkle and of his mouth lift through the mask. “This is just a small job to tide us over, baby. We’re used to frying much bigger fish.” 

The way he talks and his gait seem familiar now, but when she tries to think of who he could be, nothing comes to mind. 

They’re in the safe now, and he shoves her forward. She only stumbles a bit before regaining her step, and glares at him over her shoulder. His grin only seems to get wider.

Gesturing towards the money with his pistol, he holds out a bag. “Put as much as you can in here.”

She looks between the money and the bag, giving him an incredulous look. Looks like trying to keep her mouth shut is over. “You’re kidding me, right? They’ll trace the money, find my fingerprints and totally think I had something to do with it.”

Instead of getting angry or threatening her, the robber only seems to get more amused. “You’re a smart one, lady, and ballsy at that for speaking up. Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Before she can respond, he throws something at her that she barely catches. Looking down, she sees that they’re gloves. “You can wear those while handling the money and keep them or give them back in the end, whatever you deem safer. Now hurry up and fill the bag.”

Hesitantly, she puts them on and gets to work, glaring at her captor the whole time. He divides his attention between smirking at her and glancing back into the bank, as if checking that everything is going well.

“Why do you want the money anyway, if it’s just a small job? Couldn’t you have done something bigger if you just need it to tide you over? It would tide you over for longer.” 

He seems surprised at her observation, and takes his time to answer. “When you’re in a mob, everything starts feeling the same. It’s the same bullshit and same crimes every time. Sometimes you just need- something else. Something different, to keep your men on their toes and start enjoying your regular work again.” 

The way talks as if he isn’t a criminal is only slightly off-putting, and she thinks about the fact that her days at the hospital seeing the same agony each and every day. 

“Most people just pick a hobby, you know,” she says, thinking about the baking books she got and how much she enjoyed taking her time to get a recipe right. It would never even enter her mind to do something that’s still in the same vein of work.

On the other hand, it would never even occur to her to become a criminal at all, so maybe that’s why it’s so hard to comprehend. Maybe robbing a bank is the equivalent of baking in the mob world?

God, she can’t even believe she’s thinking about it like this. 

The robber looks at her with a funny expression. “A hobby?” He hums and falls into a silence as he seems to think about it while she keeps jamming money into the bag. 

When she’s done, she gets up and hurls the bag at him, startling him out of his thoughts. As an afterthought, she throws the gloves at him as well and puts her hands on her hips.

He slings the bag over his shoulder and gestures to her with the gun, pointing out of the safe. “Time to go.”

She rolls her eyes as she obediently walks in front of him. “You’re the one in a hurry.”

Snorting, he closes the safe door behind him and makes sure it keeps closed. As they walk back to the rest of the hostages he replies, “Excuse me for not wanting to get caught, princess. I’ll explain the mechanics of a criminal life to you some other time.” 

The other people seem surprised to see her walking out of the safe alive and well, and she thinks about the picture they must paint, with her smirking at his comment. God, she can’t believe she was almost flirting with a criminal.

Trying to smooth her face into something more exasperated or fearful, she sits down in the huddle of other people, putting her hands up like they are. 

Sirens are blaring in the distance, but the trio doesn’t even seem concerned. They keep their guns trained on them, walking backwards slowly until they’re at the back entrance, turning around one by one to run away.

The boss – of this mission, at least – that had taken her, actually fucking winks at her before dashing out the door. She doesn’t know how she feels about the fact that she blushes.

Neither does she know how to feel when they’re all outside, police and ambulance personnel all over the place, and she seems the only one that was relatively – okay, after the whole experience. All the other people seem to be in a state of shock or disgust, but all she feels is a quiet sort of calm.

She doesn’t want to think about what that implies about her as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble getting this one out, and now I can't stop thinking about the rest of this universe???? help


	14. Chapter 14: Not enough time to pay attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 A is a student whose computer died at the beginning of class and forgot to pack a charger, so A is stuck with actually paying attention. At the end of class, B the professor stops A and thanks him/her for his/her focus, and that B is used to looking out at a sea of inattentive faces. As it turned out, A was actually really interested in the topic, and asks if they can continue a discussion about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

It’s not like he starts paying attention because he wants to, not really. Sure, the teacher is really hot and the subject kind of interesting, but during most classes he’s behind his laptop, messaging and fucking around with Ginta and Hakkaku or scrolling through web shops or playing simple games.

He does try to take some notes, if only so it looks like he’s paying attention. And it always seems interesting what he’s writing down. It’s just that this lesson is at the end of the day, at five pm, after a day filled with intense seminars starting at eight.

And it’s not like he doesn’t feel bad for the teacher, Miss Higurashi, either. She always continues her lesson with much enthusiasm and helps them in their spare time with study sessions (because they clearly need help when they’re not paying attention during the actual class), very understanding if people want to go home early.

Maybe it’s karma that makes it that his laptop dies about five minutes into the lecture, on the day where he forgot to pack a charger, making it so that he actually has to pay attention.

And it’s not even a punishment, not really. They’re handling pack behavior amongst wolves in specific species that day and miss Higurashi seems really into it, eyes shining and hands gesturing wildly as she explains.

“Gray wolves for example, also known as Canis lupus, usually live in packs that consist of the adult parents and their cubs from the last two to three years. Usually, those parents are unrelated and other unrelated wolves may sometimes join their pack. They almost always use those packs to hunt, but in spring and summer months they hunt alone, because there is plenty of prey available. They’re most common in…” 

Before he knows it, he’s sucked into the lecture like nobody’s business, nodding and trying to think along, actually answering some questions. If she’s surprised, she doesn’t show it, just becomes more hyped up and engages him in some discussions. 

Time flies by, because somehow without him noticing, class is over. He actually jolts when the bell rings, taken out of his argument on why he thinks Ethiopian wolves differ so much from gray wolves when it comes to their pack behavior. Suddenly, he feels lost, and sees the same look reflected on his teacher before she clears her throat and turns back to the rest of the class.

“Alright everyone, please remember to do the reading before our study session on Wednesday. Have a nice night!” Before she turns to pack her own things, she turns to him. “Kouga, would you mind staying behind for a bit?”

He nods, carefully placing his stuff in his bag and doing his best to ignore Ginta and Hakkaku leaving the classroom, shoving and teasing him for ‘getting into trouble with the sexy teacher’. He just rolls his eyes as he makes his way towards her desk, hoping she didn’t catch any of that in her own clean up.

Just as she’s closing her bag, she turns to him, with what he can only describe as a ‘thousand-watt smile’ that makes his heart beat faster. God, he would be one of those assholes that falls in love with his teacher.

“Thank you so much for paying attention today, Kouga. I understand that you guys always have a rough day before this lecture, but to see a face of focus amidst a sea of inattentive ones is nice for a change. So, thank you.”

He tries to ignore the flush that rises to his cheek, scratching the back of his head trying to distract from it. Dropping his hand back so his side, he shrugs. “I’m not gonna lie to you, Miss, because you deserve the respect of me being honest. It honestly just started because my laptop battery died, and I didn’t bring my charger.”

The smile on her face dims a bit and her eyes seem tired. “Of course,” is all she says.

Damn it, that’s not what he wanted to say. Before she can walk away, he grabs her arm. “However!” He almost yells, trying to keep her attention. “Your lessons are genuinely interesting! And today was just another example. And once I did pay attention, I got so sucked into it that I didn’t even notice when it was over, and I felt really- really disappointed.”

He lets that settle in for a bit, seeing the uncertainty on her face. Her eyes shift to the door and back to him, as if she isn’t sure she should still walk away or hear him out more. In the end, she gently shrugs her arm free, stands to face him more properly and goes for a proper smile again.

“Well, at least that’s good, then. I’m really glad you were so into it as well, and you genuinely seemed to just- understand so much about wolves. I’d almost accuse you of being one, if I’m honest.” She giggles, and his blush returns with full force. 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he starts. “Could we continue our discussion some time? I would really like to hear your opinion on the hunting dynamics of the Ethiopian wolf.”

At this, her eyes start to sparkle, and she seems to have to contain herself when she replies. “I’d love to! My office hours are tomorrow, between one and three. Would you have time to come by then?” 

Plan forming in his head, he sends her a bashful smile and a nod. “Definitely, Miss H.”

Laughing at his nickname, she shakes her head. “Just call me Kagome, please. I’m really not that much older.” 

Nodding one last time, he makes his way out of the classroom with a wave and a ‘see you tomorrow then!’. As he walks out the door of the building, he spots Ginta and Hakkaku further up ahead, waiting for him by their bikes. 

He grins at them, and they must notice the scheming glint in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around their shoulders so he’s standing in the middle, he asks, “How would you guys feel about me skipping out on lunch tomorrow? I might need help getting some to Miss H’s office though.” And laughs when he sees their looks of exasperation.

“A crush on a teacher, Kouga. Really?” Hakkaku is the one to speak up, rolling his eyes. Kouga knows he isn’t that serious by the smile he sees on the corner of his friend’s lips. 

“What can I say?” He asks. “Maybe I’m a bit of a pack-oriented creature myself.”

This time it’s Ginta who snorts and puts his hand on Kouga’s shoulder. “Well then, I’m sure Miss Higurashi will be the perfect mate.”

Throwing his head back while laughing, Kouga can’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Kagome doesn't know what she signed up for


	15. Chapter 15: IKEA, home of romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 A is shopping at IKEA. Well, by shopping I mean of course meandering through and desperately wishing s/he could afford a whole new kitchen exactly like the model. But A grows weary and winds up in the bed section, so s/he helps him/herself to the nearest one and plops down. Testing the bed, of course. A is a serious shopper.   
> A is also startled when B, another IKEA meanderer, plops down beside A. “Can’t… go… any… further!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

With a deep sigh, Kagome sits down on the bed in what is probably the thousandth showroom she’s seen at IKEA that day. After desperately wishing she could actually afford half of the rooms she was looking at – especially that black marbled kitchen they passed fifteen minutes ago – she feels defeated.

And they were only halfway through the store. 

Sango and Shippou are up ahead, having stopped at the next bedroom that had called to the younger boy. She could already tell, after one quick glance, that this was going to be the style her friend would go for. He’d just moved unto a campus, his place was cramped and needed a couple of renovations, but they were allowed to do what they wanted and what he was looking at now would safe space and look great.

The fact that it had subtle hints of nature and foxes only made it better, fitting his personality like glove. She supposes the dark green looks good as well, but if he actually picks that color, they’re going to have to be very careful painting his room. That’s not going to get out of the light floor easily.

Just as she’s about to decide which showroom would fit Sango best, there’s a blur of black hair and a tan coat as the bed dips next to her, startling her when someone exclaims, “Can’t… go… any… further!”

There’s laughter from two guys a bit back, and now she doesn’t have to wonder why he choose to sit down next to her when there’s so many available. All the other showrooms are filled with people, and when did it get so busy in here?

“Are you alright?” She asks, worried frown forming on her face.

The guy grins up at her, winking. Her breath almost catches because of his blue eyes, but she manages to hold it in. “More than fine, it just feels like we’ve been here for five hours and we’re not even halfway! I just wanted some drawer organizers!”

She snorts, turning back to her friends. “I know exactly what you mean. I can’t remember the last time I saw outside.”

“You’ve been outside?” The guy gasps, sitting up and looking at her with a joking smile. “That’s amazing! What’s it like?”

Putting her finger against her chin, she pretends to think about. “Well, it’s been almost 84 years, so I need to think.” The guy laughs at her. “I remember there was a lot of green and blue, but the rest is blurry.”

He gets his laugh under control and pretends to be fascinated. “Can I just say, madam, you look amazing for someone who’s over 84 years old. I’m sure you’re even prettier than the outside.”

“Thank you,” her voice is smaller now, almost shy as she feels her cheeks heat up. She holds out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. “My name’s Kagome, madam makes me feel old. I really don’t want to feel like the ninety-year-old woman I am.”

“Kouga,” he replies, shaking her hand enthusiastically. “I’m going to assume you were also dragged along and couldn’t keep going?”

Shaking her head, she tries to form her face into something semi-serious. “I take my shopping very serious, Kouga. I can’t believe you’d think that of me. Obviously, I was just testing out the bed, to see if it was up to my standards.”

He laughs again, and she really doesn’t want him to stop. There’s a sparkle in his eyes and his whole-body shake, white teeth shining. “Of course, how dare I? I’m a fool to your immortal wisdom. I should have seen.”

“No, it’s my fault,” she starts regretfully. “I should have known a youngling like yourself wouldn’t have this knowledge yet. Please forgive me.” 

Kouga starts laughing uncontrollably for a second, passerby’s looking at them either annoyed or worried. When he regains his breath, he leans into her side, one hand settling behind her on the bed. “Man, the only thing there is to forgive is my inevitable death by your humor. And even then, it would be the best way to go.”

She leans into him as well, settling her hand next to his hip. Smiling softly, she says, “Guess not. But you might actually get me first.”

He smirks, and her eyes are pulled to his lips. He licks them, and with a blush she looks back up. There’s no eyebrow wiggle, but she kind of expedited one and it really seems like he’s debating it. 

When she bites her own lip, he looks down as well, and in the end, they end up staring into each other’s eyes, very slowly leaning closer to each other.

“Kagome!” They’re both shaken out of their trance, talking to each other. Shippou is bouncing over, wide smile on his face as he grabs her hand. “Stop flirting for a second and come see, I think Sango and I figured it out!”

Laughing sheepishly, she has no choice but to follow the enthusiastic boy who’s literally pulling her along. Taking a quick second to look back, she sees Kouga sitting on the bed, looking a bit lost. She waves, sending one last smile his way.

As he waves back, his own friends gather around him, shoving him and saying stuff that makes him blush. By the way his eyes shift to her and they keep pointing at her, she’s guessing it’s about her.

Then, before she knows it, she’s around the corner and out of his sight. As Shippou starts animatedly explaining his plans while Sango shoots her an all-knowing smirk.

Whatever. They’ll see who smiles last once Kouga finds her phone number she hid in his coat pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, to find the love of your life in the most beautiful place on earth.


	16. Chapter 16: Speed Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 Although A normally goes to the cafe on Thursday evenings, A’s sibling had called in tears, and s/he had been forced to miss it. So instead A goes the next evening, sitting down at a table with a fresh cup of tea, and then abruptly realized that Friday night was Speed Dating night as B slides into the chair opposite and says, “They say you and I only have five minutes, but I can tell we’re going to need longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

It feels weird, sitting in the café on a Friday. Normally, Kagome always goes on Thursday evenings, but Shouta had called in tears blubbering about a breakup. Considering he and his girlfriend had been together for three years, this was not something she took lightly.

The whole ordeal had taken a couple of hours, three funny movies and six pints of ice-cream before he had finally calmed down. She’d made sure he was tucked into bed properly, glass of water on his nightstand - because he would probably feel dehydrated the next morning with how much he’d cried - and kissed his head before leaving.

And it’s not like she minded, that she spent her whole evening and night with him, even though she was exhausted when she got home. What else were big sisters for?

She did mind the fact that she’d missed her café evening though, which was usually the time she spent finally reading her books, people watching or doodling while enjoying the atmosphere. It was one of the only things she really did for herself. It was only a day later, but she just felt like she really needed it – maybe especially after yesterday.

So, here she was, sitting at her usual table with a fresh cup of tea, book on the table but not yet opened. It was surprisingly busy, and she was kind of ashamed how long it took her to realize why. 

At first it seemed like some kind of party; most people dressed pretty well. Even though she wasn’t part of the crowd, she felt better about the dark green dress she was wearing. At least she didn’t feel overdressed now.

Then she noticed how everyone was just kind of awkwardly… standing there, eyes shifting around as if checking everyone out and sending each other hesitant smiles.

However, it wasn’t until someone slides into the chair opposite of her, saying, “They say you and I only have five minutes, but I can tell we’re going to need longer.” That she realizes it’s actually Speed Dating night.

How is this her luck?

At that moment, she realizes what the guy said, and feels her cheeks heating up while shyly looking up at him through her lashes. He’s very well-groomed, dark hair tied back in a ponytail, looking sleek and soft. The dark red blouse he’s wearing fits him very well – but not in a “too tight” way. His skin is tan, jawbone looks like it could cut glass, and his eyes are a blue she’s never really seen before. It makes her think of ice, but not in a cold or mean way.

It’s more of a ‘winter is my favorite season and you remind me of that’ way.

Realizing he’s probably waiting for her to react – how long had she just sat here, staring at him? – she clears her throat. “How long do you think we’ll need, then?”

The guy pretends to think about it, actually putting his index finger to his chin while pulling his lips up in a pout, making a ‘hmm’ sound. He clicks his tongue when he finally answers, winking. “Maybe the rest of our lives?”

Giggling, she leans forward, carefully putting her book to the side, so she doesn’t accidentally knock it off. His eyes stay focused on her and she can’t remember the last time someone seemed this into her, if any at all. 

“Why don’t we start with our names, and see where it goes from there?” She says, before holding out her hand. “I’m Kagome, it’s nice to meet you.”

He shakes her hand. “My name’s Kouga, and the pleasure is all mine.” Instead of letting go, he sets their hands down on the table and keeps holding hers, thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It’s then that his eyes shift to the book and widen slightly. “Dude,” he breathes out. “You like ‘The Sight’?”

She glances down at the book – she’s currently on the second part, ‘Fell’ – and back up at him. “Is that a problem?”

If anything, his smiles has turned even wider. “Not at all! I freaking love those books, even though I’m not really into reading that much. I pretty much read those in two weeks. And then my friends kept calling me a nerd, but once I forced them to read it, they fell in love with it just as much, if not more.” 

Kagome nods attentively, but Kouga seems to suddenly clam up. “Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t mean to ramble like that.”

She squeezes his hand. “Well, if we’re getting to know each other for the rest of our lives, you shouldn’t worry about that. I’d love to hear everything you have to say.” And she tries for a reassuring smile. 

He seems to hesitate for a second, before nodding and trying for a smile. “Sorry, again. I get told a lot I don’t know when to shut up.”

“It’s okay, I think you have a great voice.” She smirks. “Besides, if I ever do think you’re talking too much, I can think of some fun ways to shut you up.” 

Red rises up from his neck to his cheeks, and she’s fascinated as she watches it happen. When she’s about to say something else to try and make him blush more, a short but loud bell rings. They spring apart a bit, pulling their hands back to their sides as Kouga looks back disappointedly.

“I’m afraid our time is up. Try not to have too much fun with other people? I’d really like to match with you.”

She tries to go for a reassuring smile, but it probably looks more apologetic. “Actually, I’m not participating in the Speed Dating night. I just forgot it was happening and went here for some tea and a place to read.”

There’s a look forming on Kouga’s face she doesn’t like – somewhere between horror and embarrassment – and before he can on another self-deprecating rant again, she cuts him off. “However, I had a lovely time getting to know you. I genuinely think you’re a great guy, and I can’t recall the last time I was this into someone. And it might be rude of me to say this, but nobody went to get you when you’re clearly seated wrong, so…” taking a breath to collect her courage, she blurts out, “Spend the rest of the evening with me?”

Great, now she feels like the rambling idiot. Kouga doesn’t look like he’s berating himself anymore, though, so that’s good. Instead, he turns back to the table and carefully grabs her hand again.

“Well then,” he starts. “Who’s your favorite character?”

The happy bubble in her chest only grows bigger as the night goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing a speeddating thing myself at the end of the month, and i'm nervous af lmao


	17. Chapter 17: Scantily Clad Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 A had a rough day and ended up crashing at a friend’s house overnight. The next morning, a groggy A gets up and finds his/her way to the kitchen to make about seven hundred cups of coffee. Instead, A finds B, the friend’s new roommate, cooking with significantly less clothes than expected. He-llo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kouga blinks awake, headache pounding away in his skull. His throat is dry, his eyes feel puffy and suddenly everything from last night comes rushing back to him. To prevent more tears from spilling out, he pushes the palms of his hands into his eyes.

God, yesterday had been rough. It had never seemed possible to him, to have a fight with Ginta and Hakkaku after twenty years of friendship, but it had actually happened. He didn’t even want to fight- hadn’t intended to- but it was too late now.

He’d felt like they’d become distant to him. They all lived together, had been living together for three years now. However, he wasn’t blind, and had pretty much guessed from the beginning that his two best friends would end up together – romantically. When they’d finally gotten their heads out of their asses and started dating eight months ago, Kouga was probably the first one to cheer them on.

He also felt like he was pretty understanding about the fact that they didn’t involve him as much in the beginning, because they were getting to know each other in a new light, this was their first serious relationship and he granted them their honeymoon phase.

However, it seemed like the honeymoon phase never ended. They kept blowing him off, saying they’d rather stay home or just do stuff together. He hadn’t been deterred in the slightest, managing to rope other friends into coming with him.

Yesterday, though, he’d had enough.

Homesickness was not something he dealt with a lot, because he loved living his own life away from his overbearing parents, but sometimes he still missed them. And yesterday, when he felt it really bad, he’d asked his two best friends to just sit on a couch and watch a movie with him and they’d said no.

Something in him had snapped at that. He hadn’t yelled, but his voice had been a controlled sort of cold that implied his feelings anyway. 

“If you guys don’t want to be friends anymore, why don’t you just say so?”

That had been the start of a very long and intense yelling match. Both of his friends – now ex-friends? – had startled, frowning. They’d asked how he could even think that, and then he started explaining that he felt left behind, like they kept denying his requests to just hang out, that they hadn’t even properly talked to each other the whole time they’d had a relationship. 

Ginta and Hakkaku had not taken this well. Apparently, they were so far in their own world, that they accused him of being crazy and jealous. That he couldn’t stand not being the center of attention for once. 

The urge to smash his fist into a wall had been strong, but he’d managed to keep it in. Instead, he’d tried to calmly explain why he felt that way, but by the stubborn look on their faces they weren’t even willing to listen to him.

The fight had ended by Ginta shouting at him. “If you don’t even want your best friends to be happy, why don’t you take your homophobic ass out of this house and to somewhere people will think you’re the center of the universe?!”

Too shocked to react, Kouga had just stupidly stood there for a couple of seconds, tears springing to his eyes. Even Hakkaku seemed shocked, but before they could start throwing more accusations his way, he’d fled.

In the end, he’d gone to Ayame’s place. It only took her opening the door and asking what was wrong for him to collapse in her arms, sobbing and asking if he really was a bad friend, or homophobic, or egotistical.

She’d gently guided him inside, arms wrapped around his shoulder and one hand stroking his back while whispering consoling words in his ear. No, he wasn’t a bad friend, he’d actually been very patient with them. No, he wasn’t actually homophobic, he had been their number one supporter from day one, had encouraged and protected them to the outside world. No, he wasn’t egotistical, especially in comparison to his sixteen-year-old self, when he’d still been a cocky asshole. He was just in a different place in life than they were, and they couldn’t see that.

In the end, he’d fallen asleep on the air mattress she’d put up for him.

Taking a deep breath, he took his hands from his eyes as the memories faded, letting his arms fall limply on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before glancing left, at Ayame. She was still sleeping peacefully.

Turning right he grabbed his phone from the floor, seeing that it was only seven thirty am. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore, though, and decided that maybe seven hundred cups of coffee would be able to wake him up and make him feel better.

Getting up was a process, because somehow his whole body was aching. He made sure he was properly dressed, not wanting the humiliation of running into one of Ayame’s housemates half naked.

Shuffling his way downstairs, he rounded the corner into the kitchen, only to see that one of her housemate’s hadn’t taken into account the same consideration. Or at least one of them.

There, in the kitchen, stood what was probably the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was wearing boxers – maybe a boyfriend’s? – and a sports bra, only covered by an apron. Once he shook himself out of his stupor, he saw that she was making pancakes. 

He was still torn between walking back towards Ayame’s room and waiting for her to wake up or walking forwards and going for it when she turned around, pan in one hand and spatula in the other. As she slid it on a plate – that he only noticed now held more pancakes – she glanced up and saw him standing there. He probably looked like an idiot who was just gaping at her.

Instead of seeming creeped out, she just smiles softly at him. “Good morning,” she starts. “You must be Kouga?”

He nods, carefully taking a step forward. “You are?” God, even his voice sounds rough.

“Kagome,” her smile turns a bit sadder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Ayame came to me yesterday after you feel asleep, because we could all hear you cry. She only explained the basics, so we’d be more understanding.” She lifts the now empty pan to gesture to the pancakes. “What’s more understanding than eating pancakes as a little cheer up breakfast? Please help yourself.”

He’s never felt this small in his life. He hesitantly makes his way into the room, grabs one of the plates and serves himself a pancake. “You sure I’m not intruding?”

Shaking her head, Kagome turns back towards the stove and starts on another pancake. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

Tilting his head in acknowledgement he takes a bite. Eyes widening, he looks between the pancakes and her, making her laugh when she catches his eyes. “Good, huh?” He can only nod.

“Your boyfriend is very lucky,” he rasps. He immediately thinks of Ginta and Hakkaku, the things they do for each other, and feels a bit worse. Kagome’s snort makes him look up again.

“Don’t have one,” she says while flipping a pancake.

Frowning, he gets up to grab another pancake. “You don’t? Then why the boxers?”

Looking down at herself, as if only now realizing what she’s wearing, she starts to smirk. “Checking me out, Kouga?” Just as he’s about to apologize, she waves the spatula in a dismissive pattern. “Well, I guess I am just standing here in my underwear, and I know I have a rocking bod, so I can’t blame ya.”

As she walks towards the plate to add the newly done pancake, she watches him settle down again and start eating the new pancake. “It’s just very comfortable to wear, so when I have a ‘stay-at-home’ kind of Saturday I use them as my lounge pants.”

Conversation shifts after that, Kagome asking him about his hobbies and how he met Ayame and that study he’s following right now, does he like it? She seems genuinely interested, asking questions at the right time and seemingly remembering almost all of the details. He tries to return the interest in kind, because even though he kind of went through an emotional blender in the last twenty-four hours, he still recognizes that she could be something… good, for him. And it’s not like he isn’t interested, either, so it’s rather easy to pay attention and ask questions in return.

It’s so easy, in fact, that he doesn’t even notice how much time has passed until Ayame stumbles into the kitchen, mumbling something about food that smells like heaven and nectar of the gods. As she slumps down at the table, Kagome goes to serve her a stack of pancakes while Kouga hands her a coffee.

She seems much more awake then, looking between the two of them suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the coffee and the pancakes before settling on them. “How long have you guys been awake?” She asks, taking a sip of her coffee while she watches them over the rim of the cup.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kouga sees that it’s already nine. He doesn’t know if he wants to whine or whistle. “One and a half hours?”

Kagome seems shocked at this as well, and the flush he feels rising to his own cheeks is reflected on her face. Ayame just hums, taking a bite of her pancakes as she mumbles. “Well, ‘m glad you’re feeling better.” 

He doesn’t manage to keep the smile off his face as he turns towards Kagome, who’s looking at him with an expression he can only explain as soft. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel anyone?
> 
> this is kind of based on a rl experience where my best friend got in a relationship and ignored our whole friend group for like, half a year. we didn't get into a fight though


	18. Chapter 18: Nurse with a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18 A is a patient admitted to the emergency room, while B is a nurse assigned to A’s care. When B sees A, s/he is shocked to recognize A as being a childhood crush. As B treats A, they catch up on what each of them has been doing since they last saw each other and, awkwardly, B finally asks A out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Kouga’s doing his rounds as usual – meaning he’s going through rooms of patients who’d gotten admitted to the emergency room. So far, he’s only got five in his care, which is pretty tame considering it’s a Friday afternoon.

The fifth one just got admitted and he’s heard no details yet, so he decides to go over immediately while the rest don’t need his immediate care. Most of them had fallen asleep, so it’s quiet when he enters the room of his new patient.

He blames the fact that his eyes stray to the clipboard first that he doesn’t realize who it is, immediately. He starts his normal spiel, stating his name and that he’ll take care of them tonight, listing the things on the clipboard he still has to do to properly take care of the patient.

Only when he’s met silence from the patient does he look, and immediately wants to flee with the blush he feels rising to his cheeks.

There, on the bed, is Kagome Higurashi. It’s the girl he’s pined over for years, probably his first and only childhood crush. Her face is a mixture of pain and – pleasant? – surprise. He would’ve laughed at the way she was gaping at him if he wasn’t sure his own face was reflecting the exact same expression. 

Clearing his throat, he takes a step forward to her right side, where her arm is limply held in her lap. “Didn’t think I’d see you here of all places after so long, Kagome.”

She shakes her head, as if to physically shaking off the shock, and winces when it agitates her arm. “’N I didn’t think I’d ever see you as a nurse, Kouga, yet here we are.” She tries for a teasing smile – one that brings him back to all those years ago, when they were teens and awkward and mostly interacted when she came by their soccer practice to cheer on Inuyasha, and Kouga only pined from afar. Sometimes, he’d gather up the courage to go and talk to her, and she’d respond in kind with that exact smile.

Well. Maybe his childhood crush didn’t fade as much as he pretended it did. He gently takes her wrist in his hand, looking at her questioningly and she nods, so he carefully lifts it, looking at the scratches on her arm. “It’s not really the future I saw for myself either, but sometimes things just… happen, I guess.” Like meeting the only person you’ve ever had a crush on in an emergency room after… who knows how many years.

She nods again, this time in understanding, and winces when he grabs some cotton and disinfectant spray. He’s careful when he applies it, but knows that it stings like a bitch, so he doesn’t complain when she grabs his shoulder with her other hand and squeezes.

They fall into a not-uncomfortable silence, neither really knowing what to say. Clearing his throat once he’s halfway up her arm, he decides to break it.

“So,” he starts. “How did this happen anyway?”

Glancing at his face, she tries for another smile, one that turns into a grimace when he rubs on a particularly deep cut. “I punched through a glass window.”

Pausing in his ministrations, he looks at her incredulously. She sighs, exasperated, and her smile turns wry. “There was a cat that was stuck in an abandoned car. I’ve walked past it on my way to work a couple of days in a row, thought that maybe that person just happened to be parked there and left their cat in the car while they were running errands. Today, I decided to stay longer and look through the window – it wasn’t pretty. It was pretty clear the cat had been there for a while, and judging by how thin it was, it hadn’t eaten in a while either. Of course, I called an animal ambulance, but it was laying down on its side and barely breathing and I couldn’t- I couldn’t just wait, Kouga.”

He nods, carefully continuing his care. “I know. You were always kind like that. What happened to the cat?”

She seems surprised at him saying she’s kind and clears her throat while a flush rises to her cheeks. “Well, once I got it free, I wrapped it in my sweater and waited for the ambulance to arrive. They arrived, said it was in a critical condition and that if I hadn’t done anything it probably would’ve died, but they were sure it’d be fine, now.”

Grinning, he shakes his head, cleaning the last cut. “As expected. That’s amazing, Kagome.” Turning her arm slightly, he eyes it critically. “It seems like the doctor took care of all the glass properly, so that’s good. I’m going to apply a cream that will help the cuts to heal and some bandages so no new bacteria can get in.”

Kagome’s head is ducked, blush intensifying at his compliment. He does notice her paying attention when he’s telling her the treatment, and she nods in understanding. 

“Thank you,” she whispers softly. He doesn’t know if she means for the compliment or the treatment, but he smiles at her none the less.

He does the rest of the treatment while they talk about what they’ve been up to all these years, making sure to be extra careful and not hurt her more than necessary. Apparently, while he had his epiphany that nursing might better suit him than PE teacher, she’d went and became a lawyer of all things. She’s just staring at him the whole time, thoughtful look on her face, as if seeing him for the first time. 

When he wraps the last bandages around her wrist, he pats her hand softly before turning around to clean everything up. “I know it seems bad now, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. Come back in a week, then we can see how well they’ve healed up.” Turning around, he hands her the salve and a pamphlet. “For now, skip the shower until tomorrow night. Once you’ve showered, make sure to apply the salve generously and either make sure it has all the time it needs to sink into the skin and wounds, or you can get more bandages at the apothecary to wrap them, just in case. And, logically, try to use that arm as little as possible.”

Her smile is thankful and tired, and when he glances at the clock, he sees that she’s been here for four hours now. He ushers her out of the room and walks towards the front desk with her, a guiding hand on her back so she doesn’t fall over.

“You got someone that can pick you up?” He asks, and she nods her head to the waiting room where someone is walking up to them. It’s a woman he doesn’t recognize, but if he listened to the stories properly than this is probably that Sango woman she was talking about. He gives her a smile and a nod, and she waits a few steps away when Kagome raises her hand and turns to him.

“Thank you again, Kouga. I’m glad it was you that helped me.” Her smile is blinding even through the exhaustion.

Carefully taking her hand, he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. “It’s my job, but you’re still very welcome, Kagome.” Before he can think better of it, he uses his other hand to grab a business card out of his pocket and holds it out to her.

She drops their hands to grab it, questioning look on her face. His grin turns wolfish. “This way, we can easily plan a date where you can keep staring at me while I can actually stare back. If you want?”

The look on her face is that of a gaping fish, and her friend seems to be holding in her laughter – while the nurse behind the counter doesn’t share that notion and bursts out laughing. He waits until she nods, winking before turning around and starting to check on his other patients.

This was probably the best accident that could have happened tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stuck on this one untill suddenly, I wasn't, and it all just flowed easily. don't give up on your dreams kids


	19. Chapter 19: Surgeon of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 A is a general surgeon at the local city hospital and is paged to assist on another doctor’s very serious surgery. Afterwards, A stops by the patient’s room to check on him/her, only to find that B is starting to wake. As B’s eye flutter open, s/he looks up at A and asks, “Am I dead? Because you must be an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two hospital ones in a row??? purely coincidence. i feel like i should clarify that i know absolutely nothing about anything in medical world, so everything they talk about is pure and utter bullshit
> 
> all mistakes are my own

It doesn’t happen a lot, that Kagome has to help Miroku with a surgery. He’s one of the best in his field and a specialist in spinal surgeries. It’s why it’s more surprising when she’s paged to assist.

When she walks in, he gives her a reassuring smile. “This is one of the most complicated cases I’ve seen, and I would really like someone else to take a look at it with me.” 

Nodding, she goes to stand next to him, putting on her gloves and casting a critical eye on the patient before they get to work. It’s one of the most excruciating operations she’s ever seen and helped one, but after four and a half hours Miroku sighs, leans back and takes off his gloves.

They sit in the cafeteria for an hour after that, in a companionable silence that you only feel after an intense situation. He’s the first one to get up and claps a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you so much for your help, Kagome.” And gives her a tired smile.

She pats his hand in return. “No problem.” And waves as he goes to take a well-deserved rest of the day off. She glances at the clock and sees that she still has three hours left on her shift. With nothing else planned, she gets up and stretches, deciding to check in on their new patient. The operation took longer than expected so he could wake up any minute.

As she ambles into the room, she sees that he’s still alone. She’d kind of expected visitors waiting by his bedside for him to wake up. Shrugging, she makes her way over to his bed, glancing through the clipboard and then sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Sometimes, it’s good for her to sit with a patient after a particularly hard operation. To just look at them breathe, the rise and fall of their chest and any twitching that might occur to further prove they’re alive.

It’s the same with this patient – Kouga, if she remembers correctly. She doesn’t know how long she sits there, staring at his chest falling up and down, but every breath loosens something in her.

His hand twitching makes her focus again, eyes flitting from hand to chest to face. There’s a frown and he’s starting to mumble, meaning he’s about to wake up. She sits on the edge of his bed, back of her hand against his forehead as his eyes flutter open.

“Am I dead? Because you must be an angel.”

It’s not the fact that he immediately starts talking that surprises her – even though his voice is rough and sounds painful – though, not at all. People start talking once they wake up all the time, asking where they are or how they got there or who she is.

It’s the fact that it’s a freaking pick up line that makes her blink, retract her hand and stare at him in shock.

There’s a straining noise and his arm is moving, although it’s not lifting like he probably wants it too. Instead, a groan escapes him. “Definitely not dead, there’s too much pain.”

She can’t help the snort that escapes her, and his eyes snap towards her again. He seems very awake all of a sudden, cheeks flushed red. She gives him a reassuring smile. “You’re not dead, no. That would’ve meant we didn’t do our job properly. Your spinal surgery was a success – we managed to remove the blockades around your nerve system that were causing your hands to go numb. I don’t recommend you try to move too much, though, both because of the painkillers that are keeping you numb and the wounds on your back.”

He nods, looking around the room. “Unless my doctor suddenly transformed into what appears to be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, I don’t think I know who you are.” 

Goddamnit, she can’t giggle now. She has to appear somewhat professional. She gently settles her hand over his, before he gets the idea that he has to lift it and shake hers. “I’m Doctor Higurashi. When Miroku found some complications, he asked for my help. He’s already off-duty – your surgery took two hours longer than planned. I still had some hours to go and decided to see how you were doing.”

His shoulders appear to be less tense, and she hadn’t even noticed they were tense before, sagging back into his pillow and eyes closing. “Well, thank you for your help, doctor. And being here when I woke up, even if my first words were less than – flattering, probably.”

Shaking her head, she gets up and makes sure he’s settled back properly, fluffing his pillow and carefully tucking him in. “As far as things people say when they wake up go, this one was probably the most flattering yet.” She flashes him a grin before she walks towards the door. “I’ll check in on you when my shift is over, please try to sleep a bit before then. If you need anything, you can call one of the nurses.”

Kouga’s already mostly asleep by the time she’s done talking. He only mumbles, “None of ‘em will be as beautiful as you, though.” Before he finally nods off.

She doesn’t have to hold back the giggle or blush this time and stands in his doorway for a couple more seconds while trying to collect herself. If her colleagues saw her like this, she’d be teased for the next couple of years.

They weren’t supposed to have a favorite patient, but Kagome had a feeling Kouga would wiggle himself into that spot for her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe there's only 5 more to go? time flies

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, my brain is not in a right place
> 
> hope you liked it! see y'all tomorrow


End file.
